7 de septiembre
by Nonahere
Summary: Despues de tantos años sin verse, Temari va a Konoha. ¿Que habrá pasado con Shikamaru?, su amor sige vivo en este dia tan especial, aunque ella trate de negarlo, no se puede ocultra lo obio, reto 29 del shikatema100


Hola! Pues bueno aquí les dejo este fic, uno de los retos del shikatema 100 es el reto numero 29, espero que les guste

* * *

"Aun lo recuerdo amor, la ultima vez que nos vimos, esa caminata en silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, simplemente por que no sabíamos que decir, no sabíamos como terminar eso, que hubiera sido mejor no comenzar"

De nuevo pongo los pies sobre estas tierras, las tierras del fuego, pero esta vez no voy sola, me acompañan mis hermanos, aquellos que nunca conocieron de lo nuestro, y que tal vez, he pensado, que si ellos lo hubieran sabido quizás hubiera habido una pequeña oportunidad para nosotros, además de ellos y mis cuadas a mi lado derecho va mi marido, aquel que nos separo aunque nunca lo supo, esa es una de las razones por la que lo odio, el sabe que hay otro en mi mente, pero no sabe que eres tu, no quiero que lo sepa por que estarías en peligro, mejor, sigamos guardando este secreto.

Tantos años, tantos en los que no nos hemos visto, pero seguimos recordando esta fecha tan especial para ambos, 7 de septiembre, el dia en que salimos por primera vez, ese mismo dia, nos hicimos novios, hicimos el amor por primera vez y tambien condenamos nuestro amor al decidir guardar en secreto nuestro amor firmando su condena de muerte.

En todos estos años, he añorado que llegue este dia, aun desde mi aldea natal sigo conmemorando esta fecha, que por ironías de la vida este año la pasare aquí, tan cerca de ti.

A lo lejos se alzan imponentes ante nosotros las puertas de konoha, sigo caminando, tratando de que mi corazón no se acelere y se salga de mi pecho, cosa que es inútil, mis esfuerzos se van a la mierda cuando te veo, frente a las puertas de konoha, esperándonos, a mi y a mi familia, como otras veces, no, esta vez es diferente, no estas solo, aquella rubia te acompaña, es obvio, se que no me esperarías, tu brazo esta en su cintura y ella se recarga en tu pecho, al llegar te miro y nuestros ojos se cruzan, sonrió hipócritamente a tu mujer y ella tambien lo hace, sin darse cuenta de que en mis pensamientos mas que nada le deseo la muerte.

Después de los saludos formales nos guían hasta el hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos, nosotros solo cruzamos unas cuentas palabras, un simple saludo que nadie malinterpreta y que aparenta ser normal, aunque en el fondo nos quisiéramos decir mas que un simple "hola".

Al dejarnos en el hotel, donde como siempre nos reciben bien, te despides y sales de ahí junto a tu mujer, subimos a la suite que nos dieron y mi marido entra en la cama, a los pocos minutos cae dormido, agotado del viaje ya que descansamos muy poco, yo quería llegar justo este dia, y saber si aun lo recordabas o si era un vago recuerdo de tu mente ya olvidado.

La noche avanza, son casi las 11, y yo aun no concibo el sueño, siento mis manos moverse solas, mis piernas mas inquietas que nunca y salgo de la cama para tratar de calmar estas ansias, camino un rato por la habitación en completo silencio, hasta que decido salir al balcón, abriendo la puerta exponiéndome al frió de la noche, el olor a tabaco llega a mi, fijo mi vista en la sombra sobre aquel tejado en el edificio que esta justo enfrente del hotel, se que eres tu.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, miro a mis espaldas y el cuerpo que reposa en esa cama aun duerme, sin dificultades salto de aquel balcón para caer frente a ti, mirarnos unos segundos en completo y total silencio.

-¿y tu mujer?, ¿se te hace correcto dejarla sola en casa para ver a la otra?-

-¿y tu marido?, ¿se te hace correcto verte con otro enfrente de sus narices?-miro hacia atrás, desde donde estamos se ve perfecto el cuerpo de mi marido, que yace dormido, de nuevo vuelvo mi mirada a el, retándolo

-el nunca supo de lo nuestro, pero tu mujer si-

-ella solo lo sospecha, pero no sabe que lo que hubo entre nosotros…-

-no hubo nada entre nosotros, no sigas con esa idea tan estupida-

-entonces, si no hubo nada entre nosotros, por que ambos seguimos esperando esta fecha, 7 de septiembre, nuestro aniversario-

-es solo un estupido dia, nada en especial, no significa nada-

-esta bien, si no significa nada para ti, no quiere decir que para mi sea igual, yo aun recuerdo este dia de hace 5 años, la noche en que salimos juntos, la noche en que te declare mi amor y la noche en que fuimos uno solo, la primera de tantas veces que…-

El nara no término su oración ya que la delicada mano de la rubia se estampo en su mejilla, aunque la noche estuviera llena de oscuridad de seguro se podía notar el rojo de su mejilla

-nos amamos….-termino de hablar el

-eso era en el pasado, ya no siento nada por…-

-silencio, basta de insolencias mujer-

Un beso que silencio aquella boca, las manos que se posicionaron en la cintura de la rubia, el beso fue contestado con ira y locura, aquella que habia estado contenida desde hace tantos años, el nara sujeto aun mas fuerte el delicado cuerpo de la rubia, cosa que a ella mas que molestarle le éxito de sobremanera, el nara la tomo entre brazos y bajaron de aquel techo hasta llegar a la calle, una vez en suelo firme el nara condujo a la rubia a un callejón oscuro a escasos metros de ahí, y una vez ahí la recargo contra la pared con frenesí y pasión desbocada.

Los besos aumentaron la intensidad, las manos de el bajaron a las piernas de la rubia mientras su boca se abría paso tratando de quitar la fina tela que cubría sus pechos, ella por su parte enredaba en cabello de el entre sus manos y mordía su labio inferior tratando de no gritar pues el placer le incitaba a dejar salir aquellos gemidos, pero estaba segura de que fácilmente se podrían escuchar debido al eco que producían las paredes de aquel callejón.

La boca del nara descendió por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta toparse en su intimidad, bajo las bargas que ella llevaba con rapidez e introdujo dos de sus dedos en el sexo de ella haciendo que convulsionara de placer, subió de nuevo a sus labios y ella comenzó a tocar su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón, la rubia al sentir ella la dureza de aquel miembro abrió los pantalones de shikamaru y acomodo los boxeas rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y el poco a poco entro en ella, causándole aquel placer que hace años no sentía con ningún otro hombre.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y suaves tratando de recordar aquellas noches en que comenzaron con su relación, al poco tiempo y conforme a los gemidos suaves de la rubia el aumento el ritmo marcando la velocidad a la que la rubia se acoplo de inmediato, el nara sintió que iba a terminar peor ella aun no, bajo una de sus manos a su unión estimulándola causando que aquel callejón se llenara de gemidos, a estas alturas no les importaría que los descubrieran.

Un gemido, un grito, el calor de los cuerpos y la temperatura culminado causando escalofríos en aquellos amantes, la rubia sintió las contracciones e su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que aquel liquido caliente resbalaba por entre sus piernas, mientras aun permanecían abrasados, sus cuerpos se calmaron y al fin se separaron, acomodaron sus ropas y ella se dispuso a marcharse, dándole la espalda, avanzo para salir de aquel oscuro callejón pero unas palabras detuvieron su paso

-feliz aniversario, amor-

-feliz aniversario, shikamaru, espero con ansias el próximo año-

-yo tambien-

Y ambos se perdieron entre la noche, ella regreso a aquella habitación en el que su marido ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía con ella y el retomo el camino hacia su casa con su esposa, que de seguro ya dormía.

Y ambos con el mismo pensamiento en la mente:

"7 de septiembre, es nuestro aniversario"

* * *

Pues aquí este fic, uno de los retos del shikatema100 espero que les haya gustado, una gran inspiración en la canción 7 de septiembre de mecano

Pues me dejan opiniones por favor

Adiós!


End file.
